


Rats in a Cage

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt No Comfort, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Name: Jason Peter Todd. Age: sixteen. Dynamic: male omega.You have been chosen by the Court to become Talon.To prove your loyalty to the Court, you will run the Maze. Should you survive, you will become Talon.-------Omega Jason Week Day 6: DarkWARNING: READ THE TAGS





	Rats in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags. This got really dark.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

There was a hiss as the glass case finally opened releasing its inhabitant. The body fell hard to the floor with dull eyes and lacking any spark of life. The body shivered from the sharp contrast in temperature. Automatically his chest heaved as his lungs worked to expel trace amounts of the odd liquid he had been suspended in. He gulped down air like a fish out of water with life slowly returning to his body. The strange suit he was wearing was tight like a second skin and felt eerily similar to a diving suit. His entire body was shaking. His muscles were trying to come back to life not responding to his poor attempts to move. His limbs felt too long and too heavy. He was like a newborn foal trying to learn how to walk.

The analogy wasn't that far off from his current situation.

His eyes stung with every stab of light. He blinked. That didn’t seem right. Joker has kept him in total darkness for as long as he could remember. Why was there so much light? How was he able to move at all without pain? Hesitantly and sluggishly, he reached up with shaky hands to touch his face. There was no scarring. The skin on his face was smooth; not even bruised. His jaw wasn't broken. He can't feel shards of bone shifting below his skin and threatening to cut through his flesh.

He could no longer tell if his hands were shaking from weakness or panic as he ran his hands over his perfect neck and looking down at his hands. There were no scars, no misshapen fingers, no missing fingers. They were perfect. There weren't even scars from when he had to fight on the street. What? What was going on?

“Name: Jason Peter Todd. Age: sixteen. Dynamic: male omega.”

“W-w-who? W-where...where am I?” Jason croaked out so unused to his voice.

The disembodied voice spoke again. “You have been chosen by the Court to become Talon, Jason Todd.”

“T-Talon? W-what?”

“To prove your loyalty to the Court, you will run the Maze. Should you survive, you will become Talon.”

“Wait a minute! What are you talking about?” Jason pushed himself up with wobbly arms. He looked around at the blank white room. The lights were just a touch too bright and the air tasted stale. He felt sick to his stomach though he knew there was nothing to throw up. Still, he pushed himself further, trying to get up on his feet.

His legs failed, sending him into the nearest wall that he used for support. His slick fingers clawed into the surface in an attempt to give him some leverage. His attention was caught by the hissing of machines working. He turned his head to see the wall behind him open up revealing dozens of figures in black and gold suits. Their masks were like owls. Distantly, Jason's mind pulled up an old memory, a painful memory from when he was Robin. 

The Court of Owls. They were a group of Gotham elites who ran everything in the shadow.

The Talons. They were the undead meta assassins the Court sent to kill anyone who got in their way.

Jason was now faced with a horde of them. Fear changed his scent. The Talons took note, their interest piqued. Worse was the panic inducing realization that he could feel the stirrings of heat running down his spine. A tremor threatened to send him to his knees.

“Jason Todd, you will be tested within the Maze. You will have thirty minutes to prepare before the hunt begins. Talons, your objective is to capture and convert Jason Todd. The one who succeeds will be rewarded with the first heat. Your time begins now, Jason Todd. Do not waste it.”

Jason's eyes widened. The Talons focused harder on him. He felt their hungry glares. They were alphas, every single one. They were practically drooling over the prospect of owning him. Somehow he managed to snap out of his frozen stance and take off running blindly down corridors. 

Thirty minutes passed like nothing. He only knew it had passed when a throwing knife just barely nicked his cheek. He stumbled from the surprise of it taking only a minute to look back and see the shadowy forms moving atop the Maze walls. They were coming and it was going to be a game. They were going to play with him until he was mad with terror. The Joker would be dying of laughter.

“Run run, little bird.”

“Oh no, not a bird anymore.”

“Mouse then? Owls love mice.”

“Little pretty mouse. Keep running. The more you run, the more we will chase.”

“Entertain us, little Mouse.”

Their voices carried over the walls coming from every direction. They taunted him when he hit dead ends. Some would coyly comment on turns he made. They laughed and taunted and belittled. He ran feeling his heat trying to take over. A fever was already developing making him sweat which further made him shiver from the chill. His already exhausted legs trembled and slick was making his suit even more uncomfortable. It was wet and messy and stank. There was no hiding the fruity cloying scent of heat.

The Talons were coming. They were hunting him like prey. He knew he wouldn't escape. They hadn't said how long he had to survive the Maze. There was no time limit to outrun the Talons. Jason knew he couldn't escape. Every turn led him in circles. Every corridor ended where he began. There was no escape and his body just couldn't handle running much longer.

Jason stumbled to a halt. Exhaustion rang deep to his bones. He panted. The cramps were twisting his insides into knots. Knees hit hard against the concrete floor. Hands fell uselessly to his sides. He wasn't going to outrun Talons. He wasn't going to escape the Maze. He was a prisoner trapped again. Nothing had changed.

A set of feet landed noiselessly behind him. Jason didn't react. He remained where he was on the floor facing the dead end. His body ached with fever, cramps, and need. A gloved hand sank into his sweaty curls almost affectionately. Then those fingers curled sinking the sharpened blades of the tips into his scalp. Jason yelped reaching up to grab the hand. With a fistful of his hair, the Talon forced him up onto his unsteady feet.

He felt something warm and wet trickle down from his hair. It slipped over his temple and down his cheek. The Talon pulled him back against a much larger and much stronger chest. An arm came down to hold his waist in a grip he couldn't break. His body shivered despite his protest to the alpha holding him. 

Suddenly there was hot heavy pants against his ear and then a wet tongue lapping thin trickles of blood falling down his face. He shuddered in disgust this time. The Talon chuckled.

“You're a sweet little mouse.” The Talon leaned down to his neck placing light kisses along his skin. Jason tensed. They were meant to make him fret or to give in or to think someone would take mercy. Joker had used the same tactic. There was no way he would fall for gentle. Not with a Talon; a killer who didn't care who he hurt as long as the Court demanded him to do it.

The Talon placed another light kiss to his neck before sinking sharp teeth into his flesh. Jason didn't stifle his scream. He had no reason to. He had long lost his pride and dignity at the hands of the Joker. The searing pain brought tears to his eyes as he struggled with his instincts to submit and to fight. Batman had taught him to fight; to push aside what it meant to be an omega. Jason couldn't be Robin if he bowed to alphas. He couldn't be Robin if he went through heats that took him off duty for a week every month. 

The Talon finally released his neck licking at his skin that burned as it closed. He still had no idea what the Court had done to him. All of Batman's files said that Talons were nothing more than reanimated corpses. He was still a living breathing person. At least, he still felt alive physically.

Jason gasped in shock and pain as the Talon's hand around his waist sliced a quick line across the suit he was wearing. Red beaded against his skin just a touch before the thin wound closed. The Talon's hands hooked over the new waistline. Jason shouted, fighting and hitting desperately when that gloved hand slid down into the suit. There was no protection from the blades of the gloves as it roved down his skin.

The Talon chuckled deep as the hand in Jason's hair shifted down to his throat. “That's it, little mouse. Fight, scream. It's no fun breaking you if you don't put up a fight.”

The Talon roughly palmed Jason cutting thin lines into the sensitive skin of his groin. Jason kicked out. The pain was enough to offset any pleasure the heat would have found. The Talon laughed.

“Forgive me, these gloves are not the best for these delicate areas are they, pet?” the Talon sneered into his neck. The molesting hand withdrew as the Talon turned his face from Jason's neck. He used his teeth to pull the glove off, letting it fall somewhere to the floor below. Then that hand was sliding almost affectionately down his side to his stomach and into his pants.

Jason snapped at the Talon. He didn't think to curse like the street rat he was or threaten and evade like he did as Robin. He just growled and snarled and screamed. The hand slid over the warm blood from sealed cuts brushing past his cock completely in favor to bury his hand between the young omega's thighs. 

The sudden touch brought a startled and terrified cry from the boy. He pushed back to get away from the hand but only proceeded to grind up against the alpha's hard cock still restrained in the Talon suit. The Talon laughed at the pathetic sounds.

The fingers moved further to the source of all the wetness between the boy's legs. A stuttering breath answered the alpha's pleased rumble. Those fingers moved along the boy's cunt collecting slick before pushing in. The shout of pain at the intrusion caught the alpha's attention as he pushed his finger deeper. The Talon's hunger grew at what he found.

“Have you never been taken, boy?” The Talon grinned against the bruised skin of Jason's neck. “I can't believe Wayne would waste you like this. Such a perfect healthy little omega. He shouldn't have made you Robin. Oh, he should have tied you to his bed and bred you.”

Jason was suddenly thrown forward against the wall, banging his head against it. He had no time to recover as the Talon was on him again, ripping apart the bottom half of his suit and crowding him against the wall. Jason's fists clenched as he braced. His cheek flattened out against the cold sterile wall.

The Talon growled. “If Wayne wasn't going to claim you, Grayson should have. That failure is a mar on the Court.”

“W-w-what?” Jason gasped. His eyes widened as he stared back at the Talon.

He could see him fully now. The sick grin, the twisted gleam of his eyes, the predatory expressions. He was big, much bigger than Jason, but he wasn't bulky like Batman. He was still light and lean and just like Dick.

The Talon laughed. “This is his rightful place as Talon. You didn't know did you? Wayne kept that little secret for himself. Poor little omega, you've been so abused by the very two alphas who should have protected you.”

Jason's stomach rolled when the Talon leaned down to nuzzle against his temple. He grit his teeth as a strangled growl escaped. The alpha answered with a much stronger one that struck down to his core. It took all of his power not to buckle then as the hand between his legs still worked his wet insides. 

“He had you on suppressants, didn't he? He didn't even let you feel your heat. He never showed you where you were meant to be. All omegas should be on their knees for their alphas. Wayne couldn't take care of you. Grayson couldn't take care of you.” The Talon wrenched the last bits of cloth from his legs leaving him bare.

Jason struggled, but the Talon sank his teeth into his neck triggering submission. Jason went limp unable to fight. He felt something warm and hard slid between his legs and clenched his thighs together in reflex. Unfortunately, there was still a hand keeping him open. A leg forced itself between and made him spread. The hot heat moved, rubbing against his cunt in slow teasing moves before suddenly thrusting past both his entrance and fingers. 

The searing pain from the force of such a massive cock took his breath away. He had no air to make sound with his mouth falling open in a silent scream. There was no more false gentleness in the Talon now. Jason's hands scrambled for purchase, leaving deep scratches in the wall. The tears came easily with his gasps of agony. The Talon was moving against him viciously. The scent of slick, heat, and blood filled the air. Jason was crying out, screaming. 

His face was smashed against the wall with the hard unrelenting body thrusting against him. Something was torn inside him. He knew he was bleeding and from the sharp copper smell, he knew it was a more than just a little trickle. The cock spearing through him was just too big, too long, and too much for his body to handle. He was not prepared. He had never allowed anyone near him like this. Even when he was alone, having to survive in the worst parts of Gotham, he had never allowed anyone to go this far. He never went further than blowing some dudes for cash.

He didn't know it could hurt so much. Jason's sobbing turned to screams when the Talon's other hands slashed down his side opening massive gashes down his ribs. He twisted shoving back against the Talon; striking the massive alpha in the ribs with a surprising amount of force. It knocked the wind out of the Talon who had not been expecting that force. His grip loosened enough for Jason to break free fully. 

The boy stumbled away. He tried to run but piercing pain in his gut crippled him. He gasped when he fell to his hands and knees holding his stomach while trying to calm his breathing or risk throwing up. He struggled to regain control of himself, crawling away until a severe stab froze him in place with a painful arch of his back.

The Talon snarled angrily as he turned. That fierce gaze of a predatory had Jason scrambling up and running despite the pain and desire to curl into a ball. He ran as much as he could manage. Blindly he fled down endless corridors. Desperation led to frantic choices. There was no clear tactic to his flee. He just took which ever turn he did on impulse. He wouldn't escape the Maze and with emotions blocking out what little reasoning he was capable of there was no hope of even hiding now.

Jason hadn't truly gotten far before two more Talons caught him. One lunged from above to land on his back and tackle him to the ground. They crashed into the ground hard. A clawed glove dug into his neck as a second Talon landed soundlessly in front of him. Without a word that second Talon took his neck as the other grabbed his hips and shoved him up on his knees. He tried to resist, but the claws tightened threateningly against his skin. Without a word, the Talon shoved his cock in and began pounding fierce and hard. The second shifted his grip up to his hair. A second cock was forced down his throat and before he could even think of biting down, claws were pressed in a warning into his jaw.

The two used him like a toy until the one behind him suddenly stilled with a spray of warm liquid hitting his back and hair. He flinched because the alpha hadn't finished. The intense scent of blood meant something else. The body behind him slumped back as the Talon in front of him leapt away snarling. Jason took the freedom to gag and catch his breath. He scrambled away at the sound of clashing blades. His eyes caught sight of the Talon that had slumped over. It's head laid staring at him. The goggles glint. The eyes are still looking at him. The beheaded body laid not much further away with blood pouring out of the neck.

The sight and stench of much blood chilled Jason. He looked up to see the Talons fighting. More had arrived, watching from perches above them. The first Talon to trap him cut down any and all who challenged him. The fights were bloody and messy and the first Talon always won. Eventually there were no other challengers, just observers. The victor turned to Jason. The rage in those amber eyes was paralyzing. Jason tried to will his body to scramble back as the Talon approached. His heavy boot came down hard on his stomach. 

Winded, Jason was helpless as the Talon straddled his waist and captured his wrists. The Talon didn't bind him with rope. The omega screeched as skin, tendons, and bone split to allow the metal blade to spear into the ground. The Talon slammed his fist into Jason's face again and again and again until the omega was bruised and whimpering. Only then did the Talon spread his legs.

“Never run from me again.” The Talon snarled snapping his hips into Jason. “I own you now. Wayne abandoned you. Had he wanted you, he would have at least claimed you. I am your alpha now.”

“...n-no, no, y-you're...not.” Jason protested though his voice was hoarse, broken, soft and almost resigned.

The Talon grunted above him. He sneered down at him. “Wayne must be truly spoiled to have never seen how fortunate he was to have you. Just like a Wayne to throw away unwanted toys.”

“Not true.” Jason hiccuped. “He...he wanted Robin...Failed. I failed him.”

The Talon taunted. “Poor little omega. You're still so loyal to an alpha that didn't care about you.” Jason jerked against the tongue running over his scent gland behind his ear. “You've been so mistreated. So wild, so untamed, so bad. I'll show you how a true alpha handles their omega. I'll teach you what it means to be an omega.”

“No!” Jason screeched when he felt teeth scrape over his gland. His heart pounded at the thought of being bound or mated to this bastard. He didn't care what happened to him. He wouldn't let anyone bind him against his will.

“Oh, pretty little omega.” The Talon's claws dug into his hips. “When I'm done with you, all you'll know how to do is say yes. Now, break for me. I want to watch you come undone for me. Shatter into a thousand pieces.”

Jason swore he wouldn't. He had endured the Joker. Yes, he had bent and was deeply bruised and cracked, but he never broke. No, that's not true. He did break, but only slightly. Only partially. His walls had been torn down and the Joker had chipped away at his soul. He doesn't remember how he escaped. Those last memories with the clown were fuzzy and foggy. He only remembers panic, fear, a sharp stab of pain over the symphony of agony, and a soft gentle voice reassuring him that things would be okay. Jason swore he wouldn't break then and he swore he wouldn't break now.

Jason Todd shattered into pieces underneath William Cobb.  
Cobb laughed throatily as he leaned over the silent omega. Tears still streamed down his face, but no sounds fell from his lips. Cobb leaned down and gave the chapped bitten lips of the omega a chaste mocking kiss.

“You're mine, omega.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

~ * ~

“The operation is a success. The omega has tied with the pack. However, the omega has fallen pregnant. Abortion is still a viable option.”

“No, that is not an option.”

“The omega will not survive birth at this age. He will be completely useless during the pregnancy.”

“There are other methods for the fetus.”

“Such as?”

“We have plenty of artificial wombs. The child is the first born Talon. It is priceless. Have the patient prepped for extraction immediately.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
